


Time Stamp: The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face

by SupernaturalPrincess9



Series: It's Never Too Late [3]
Category: 2Cellos, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, Future Fic, M/M, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:18:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5511701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalPrincess9/pseuds/SupernaturalPrincess9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time Stamp for "It's Never Too Late". This is the story of what happened between Stjepan and Luka from the point in Chapter 23 where Luka leads Stjepan down to his guest room at Jared and Jensen's house to when the 4 men have breakfast together the next morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Stamp: The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face

**Author's Note:**

> This story makes the most sense if "It's Never Too Late" has already been read.

Stjepan followed Luka into the guest room he’d selected earlier. He closed the door quietly behind them and then turned to look at Luka. He saw indecision in Luka’s eyes and it worried him. He’d given Luka a choice because he knew Luka needed to feel he had control, and he’d seemed so confident in his choice just minutes earlier.

“Are you uncertain about us, Luka?” Stjepan asked softly.

Luka broke into a smile and the uncertainty was replaced with mischief. “I am trying to decide how far I’ll let you get with me tonight.”

Stjepan laughed and pulled Luka to him. “I know you are a good boy. I will be gentle.”

Stjepan kissed Luka softly and pulled him to the bed. He drew back the covers and slid in, patting the space next to him. Luka followed him into the bed and Stjepan pulled him close. Luka laid his hand on Stjepan’s stomach and put his head just over his heart.

Stjepan covered Luka’s hand with his own and smiled. He was in no hurry to move to more physical contact. Luka deserved some romance, something emotional from him so he’d know that nothing that happened between them tonight was only about feeling good in the moment.

Stjepan’s voice was wistful as he began to speak. “I remember the first time I saw you.”

Luka smiled at the memory. “The master class… when we first met. I remember, too.”

Stjepan clicked his tongue against his teeth and shook his head. “No, dušo. It was the year before that. I was visiting a friend at your school. I happened to be in Zagreb for the weekend with my parents and an old school mate was also studying at the Academy of Music, so I went to see him. I got lost in the building and ended up in a remote hallway. When I paused to get my bearings, I heard the sound of someone playing the cello.”

Stjepan closed his eyes and revisited that moment in his mind. “I came upon your practice room. I looked through the window and you were there. Your head was thrown back, your neck was arched and you were playing Flight of the Bumblebee. I was completely mesmerized by you.”

“You never told me this story.” Luka said in surprise.

Stjepan kissed Luka’s forehead softly. “Shhhh…. dušo… I am telling you something very important.” After a short pause, Stjepan continued, “Even then, I watched your fingers. They were flying, Luka. At 13, your fingers just flew up and down the fingerboard and I was filled with envy. The way you swayed as you played, so young but already you were magic. I could feel it in my soul.” Stjepan paused again and whispered, “I could feel _you_ in my soul. You played that piece better than I ever had and I resolved that, as soon as I went home, I would practice until I could play it better than you. That is how long you’ve been my muse, Luka.”

Luka blinked back the tears that had gathered in his eyes as he listened to Stjepan talk about the first time he’d seen him. His revelation was almost too much. Luka’s heart felt as though it might burst from emotion. He knew he had to do something to lighten the mood or they’d do nothing but cry from all their inner secrets being revealed. Luka wiped at his eyes and then cleared his throat. “It is too bad that I’m still better than you, Stjepan. I suppose you could keep practicing…”

Stjepan rolled Luka onto his back with a laugh. “Oh really? Well, I feel compelled to tell you that your hair at 13 was tragic. You do much better now with my influence.”

Luka smiled and pulled Stjepan into a kiss. Moments later he whispered, “I wish I’d seen you that day, Stjepan.”

Stjepan kissed Luka again and then rolled back and held him close. “A nice thought, dušo… but we met when we were supposed to. It was fate that brought us together.” After a long pause, Stjepan continued, “Remember all our walks along the Thames after you came to London to study? All of our plans and dreams… they’ve come true, Luka. Only… we missed the most obvious thing all these years.”

Luka reached for Stjepan’s hand and twined their fingers together. “What did we miss, Stjepan?”

“Us, Luka. We completely missed us.” Stjepan shook his head. “What if… what if we hadn’t met Jared and Jensen? We might never have realized…”

Luka raised himself onto his elbow and looked down at the troubled Stjepan. Luka disengaged their hands and then brought his up to Stjepan’s cheek, his thumb gently swiping across his cheekbone. “Maybe we weren’t meant to realize until now. Like you said… fate.”

Stjepan’s face cleared as his smiled at Luka. “Of course you are right. Now is our time.”

Stjepan pulled Luka to him and kissed him deeply. They wound themselves around one another and kissed with all the passion they normally put into their music. They used their hands to caress one another, their fingers moving as if playing notes of love as they lost themselves in one another.

Stjepan kept himself in check, but it was difficult because, despite all of his earlier hesitancy, Luka was quite aggressive as he ground himself against Stjepan. Stjepan could feel the long length of Luka’s cock against his thigh and all he could think about was wrapping his fingers around it, feeling the soft skin that covered the tip.

Stjepan gasped as Luka ran the palm of his hand over his cock. “Luka…”

Luka moaned as he deepened their kiss, dragging his fingers back up over Stjepan’s cock and then resting his hand there. Luka broke their kiss and rested his forehead against Stjepan’s as he whispered, “Vam mogu dotaknuti, Stjepan?”

Stjepan pulled Luka closer. “Of course you can touch me, dušo… but you wanted to go slow…”

Luka moved his head back and looked into Stjepan’s eyes. “I know… and I do… but…”

Stjepan waited for Luka to finish.

Luka looked away and then back at Stjepan. His eyes were wide, full of need. But there was fear there, too. “I’m afraid if I don’t touch you now… I might never have the chance again.”

Stjepan blinked rapidly. He understood Luka’s fear. This was new. It was risky. He knew that he’d had quite a track record of short-lived relationships, which couldn’t help things here. Whatever he said next, he knew it had to be the right thing because Luka was bearing his soul to him right now. After a moment of reflection, he decided on a course of action.

Stjepan blew his bangs out of his eyes and then took Luka’s face in his hands as he whispered, “Dušo, obožavam te. I’ve adored you since the first time I saw you so many years ago in that practice room. I know I have a somewhat… energetic dating history… but we made a commitment to one another on the banks of the Thames. We said we’d make it – together. And we have. I’ve never wavered from that commitment to you. I gave you a choice earlier tonight. But mine was already made. I wanted you. I want you now and I’ll want you tomorrow. I promise you, that will not change.”

Luka’s eyes filled with tears. “Stjepan… I…”

“Volim te, Luka.” Stjepan whispered. “I’ve loved you for so long… I can’t remember when I didn’t.”

Stjepan pulled Luka to him and held him close. “Sleep now, dušo. It has been a long day of discovery and an emotional night. We will have plenty of times when we can be together. For now, let me hold you so you know I will always be here by your side.”

Luka wrapped his arms around Stjepan and snuggled in. His voice was soft and sleepy when he whispered, “I love you, Stjepan.”

Stjepan smiled as he closed his eyes. “Of course you do, dušo. Who wouldn’t?”

Both men fell asleep with smiles on their faces.


End file.
